Daring, Forbidden, and Foolish
by iB3LIEVE
Summary: The Guys in White had never been an issue. In fact, they used to be a joke! A few years later, however, that might not be the case once they start getting a little too close for comfort. They might be taken more seriously once Team Phantom stumbles onto their latest project...which has to do with a very important ghost boy.
1. Only the Beginning

**I don't own Danny Phantom. I have several ideas for this story...(:**

* * *

_I felt my stomach drop as I fell a few feet to avoid yet another powerful shot from a smoking gun._

_Countless men surrounded me and they all wore pristine white coats. I could feel a blast whiz past the back of my neck; the hot sensation only centimeters from my skin. Another one flew past my leg where the suit was torn open. Fear gripped my heart as I shot through the air, desperate to reach the exit. My friends were waiting outside, just like I told them to-_

_I stopped short as I caught Sam's eye. What the hell was she doing in there?! She was behind the crowd of men; partially hiding behind a wall that separated the huge room. Not just fear, but terror filled my entire being as I saw her eyes widen. What could possibly be worse than what was already happeni-_

_My breathing stopped as a horrible, no excruciating pain exploded in my side. My eyes looked down to find the metal energy extractor that they had been chasing me with plunged into me. My eyes found Sam's right before reality seemed to glaze over._

* * *

...

Let me rewind a couple days. It was a Thursday. Right after school on a cold day.

A cold rush of wind whipped through my black hair and succeeded in blocking my vision. The backs of my red converse scuffing the sidewalk was the only other sound besides the rustling of the trees. I pulled my jacket closer around my body and picked up the pace. Sam, Tucker, and I had to work on a project for English class together, and we decided to work on it at Sam's house. Er...mansion.

Once the last bell for school rang, I told them to go on ahead to her house after my ghost sense went off. Once I was finished shoving the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos (_again_) and I was about to fly over to Sam's place, my cell phone rang. Ironically, the caller ID said that it was Sam.

Once I answered the call casually, Sam's reply sounded serious,"Do _not_ fly to my house. There's traffic backing up all the way to school. It's the-"

She was cut off and all I heard was a window being rolled down along with a man's deep voice before Sam ended the call. I would've protested, but the urgency in her voice told me not to do so. Stuffing my phone back in my jacket pocket, I started heading over to Sam's by foot. As soon as I rounded the corner, I saw what Sam had been talking about. There was bumper to bumper traffic for as far as I could see. Rarely was there any traffic in that part of town. As I got closer, I noticed some that there were people moving throughout the traffic.

The people were all bulky men clad in white outfits and black sunglasses. I felt my skin prickling as I recognized them: the Guys in White. The men were searching every car after speaking to the drivers, and I could tell that the people weren't happy about having their cars searched. As I crossed the street and passed the men, several of the GiW turned towards me; their trackers buzzing. I waved timidly at them and tried to look calm as I walked away towards Sam's.

* * *

"Hand me the black sharpie." Sam commanded Tucker.

Tucker tossed her the marker, "But are you _sure_ that it wasn't just a regular Guys in White attempt that never works?"

"I don't know, Tucker... they seemed pretty serious this time." I said as Sam's marker squeaked while writing something about '_Hamlet'_ down on the poster.

"Yeah," agreed Sam, "I mean, they checked everyone's _car_." Her dark eyebrows furrowed as she thought about it some more, "What if they're actually up to something big this time?"

"I'd be surprised." Tucker said while letting his back fall to the ground, "They're usually pretty stupid." He put his hands behind his head as he leaned back on the floor.

"Check to see if there's any information on them, Tuck." Demanded Sam.

"Would it kill you to say please every once in a while?"

"As a matter of fact..._yes_." She smirked as Tucker grumbled to himself.

A few minutes of silence passed as Sam's marker squeaked, Tucker searched on his PDA, and I attempted to catch up on the reading. Hey, I don't have a lot of free time on my hands.

"Um...guys?"

I looked up from my book and Sam stopped writing to look at Tucker.

"I think we have a problem." He stated grimly.

"Why? What's wrong?" My throat suddenly felt dry as I spoke.

Tucker held out his PDA for me to see. He had found the Guys in White website, and the page was titled:

Project Phantom

_Information: classified._

So, a bunch of crazy men that once told me that they were going to capture me and then do painful experiments were actually doing a project that somehow involved me. Back in freshman year, I had expected the GiW to plan some project or experiment on me at some point, but I forgot about that since they were quiet for such a long period of time. Part of me wanted to laugh.

_'Good going, Fenton. You just had to let your guard down, didn't you?'_

But the other part of me was frightened. The Guys in White, a very wealthy corporation, was targeting one specific ghost. And that ghost was _me._

* * *

**Continue...?**


	2. The Last Straw

**Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites! They make me really happy! :D**

* * *

I just stared at the screen for several moments in silence. Perhaps longer. I hardly noticed when Sam took Tucker's PDA from my hands. Back when we were 14, the Guys in White weren't even a threat. Heck, they were practically a joke!_ But now?_ My connection with reality was halted for a few seconds.

The Guys in White had become _so_ much better over a short period of time. Being a junior in high school, along with being Danny Phantom, I hardly had any time to even consider that the GiW were still even remotely interested in me! They had once mentioned that they were bringing me in for 'lots and lots on painful experiments' while they were pursuing me.

But, back to what I said before, they were _not_ a threat a few years ago! They had managed to capture several ghosts in that time and had done countless of tests on them. Those tests led to more weapons, and more weapons led to the ghosts' persistence and aggression-

"Danny!"

I snapped back to the real world when a hand passed in front of my face. The smell of sharpie wafted off of it.

"Dude, you, like, spaced out or something!"

Swallowing hard, I locked my eyes on my hands that were gripping my jeans.

"Hey! It's okay!" Sam threw her arm over my tensed shoulders and squeezed, "They're not going to find you, Danny!"

"Yeah, man! I mean, who would guess that Danny Phantom just so happens to be half human? And that he's the _human_ son of the best ghost hunters in town?"

I felt myself relax slightly. My lips twitched in a halfhearted smile and I made a quiet strained laugh.

"Just don't think about all the ghosts that they've captured lately! And the experiment results that they've announced to Amity! Or-"

"_Shut up, Tucker!_" Sam hissed to Tucker as her arm tightened around my shoulders in a protective manner.

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to help!"

"Well, you're not! You're just making things worse!" She glared at him with her amethyst eyes for a moment before she turned back to me, "Don't listen to him. You know that he's an idiot."

My eyes cast down, I smiled grimly. I knew that it didn't reach my eyes. Sighing I opened my mouth, "Well," my voice came out hoarse and I swallowed to fix that problem, "I know he's not wrong."

My best friends were quiet. I could feel Sam sigh as she rested her head on my shoulder in a casual fashion. Then the lights flickered a bit before completely going out. Since we were in Sam's room, the candles lit around it kept everything illuminated.

"Damnit!" Sam's dad yelled from downstairs, "Again?"

We all rolled our eyes. Amity Park was experiencing extreme electrical problems. The lights in every building would flicker frequently and even go out every day. Vlad (I mentally spit the name) was supposedly working on solving the problem, but he obviously hadn't found any solutions considering we had been having the electrical problems for a couple months.

A cold sensation suddenly built up in my chest before my mouth reflexively opened. A blue mist curled out of my mouth and drifted into the air before fading.

"Ghost time." Sam and Tucker said at the same time. Sam reached into my backpack and tossed me the Fenton Thermos.

The cool metal hit my skin as I caught it without thinking and I grinned at them. Standing up, I strode over to the corner of her bedroom. A halo of light started at my waist and separated as I walked; leaving me as my alter ego. I gave my best friends a two fingered salute, "Back in a bit." And I turned intangible before diving through the wall.

* * *

Drifting through the air, I didn't spot anything out of place. I could've sworn-

Something incredibly heavy struck me in the side and sent me sailing. I grunted as I came in contact with the ground. My body tore the top layer of the ground off as I was skidding across with such a force that my skin burned through the hazmat suit. When I finally came to a stop, I only took a second to catch my breath before jumping back up again.

I tried not to wince as I felt my side throb. _Well, there's going to be a bruise there later. _

"Hello, Whelp!" Came a deep voice.

"Skulker," I greeted him with a big cheesy smile, "did you get that cannon just for me? I'm honored that you took the time to plan that out!" Pushing off the ground with my legs, I shot forwards and sent him flying once I rammed into him.

"Are you kidding?" The mechanical ghost laughed as he hopped back up, "I have tons of those! They're not specifically for you, Ghost Child!" Skulker aimed a wrist ray at me and began shooting.

"Ah, but you see," I told him while repeatedly dodging the blasts, "Who was your original inspiration to make them?" I cleared my throat as Skulker paused and pointed to myself, "That would be me." I tapped my chin for a second, "So what'cha doing around here, Skulker? Running an errand for your Froot Loop of a boss? _Vlad?_"

He growled as he lunged at me, his metal arm whacking against my much softer face. Flailing as I careened in the opposite direction, I briefly thought that there should be a 'no head-shots' rule while fighting. As soon as I landed, I felt a cold, hard hand wrap itself around my neck as I was lifted into the air. I would've gone intangible, but I couldn't since he was a ghost, and so was I. He brought me up so that my face wasn't too far away from his.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time..." He smirked as his other hand turned into..._something_ with three metal prongs. I felt fear grip my heart as I saw electricity jump across the metal.

"What's that?" I managed to croak. His iron grip was still tight around my throat.

Skulker chuckled and his gaze turned to glance at the device, "The Plasmius Electrifier." He frowned as he looked at it, "Not a very creative name..." he mumbled to himself. "I can't remember how many amps he said it was, but I do remember him saying that it could stop a human heart in less than a minute." Skulker's face suddenly became impossibly venomous, "And you just insulted me for the last time." He hissed in my ear.

And with that said, he thrust the prongs into my side and I only did the natural thing.

I screamed.

* * *

**If you are a fellow anti-Danny-tragedy person like myself...just know that Danny won't die. xD**


	3. Unexpected Forgiveness

**Hooha. To be honest, I've never really been a fan of Valerie, but just hang in there if you don't like her either.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

I felt the electricity race across my skin. One second. Two seconds. I lost count after that. My skin sizzled and I felt like I was frying. It reminded me how a fly gets electrocuted by those zapper lights. _Hopefully someone else will protect Amity Park once I'm gone,_ I thought sadly as my eyes burned. Blackness began to eat away at my blurry vision. It didn't even register to me that I hit the ground before I lost my hold on consciousness.

* * *

_I hurt, _was the first thing that I could think. Was...was I dead yet...? My skin stung. My head throbbed. I heard someone moan and that made my heart race. Was someone hurt? My muscles twitched as I was about to get up, but the burning sensation made me fall back down. Suddenly, I realized that the moan had probably been my own.

"Danny...?" A sudden voice rang out hesitantly.

I realized why I couldn't see anything: my eyes were closed. Opening them, the sight before me was spinning so much that it made me nauseous. My mouth in a tight line, I closed my eyes again and slowly managed to roll from my stomach to the side that didn't hurt. Taking a deep breath and sighing out loudly through my nose, I let my head roll a little bit on the soft ground. Must be on the grass.

"Should I even be helping you...?" Someone mumbled under their breath.

Faintly aware of a person hovering over me, I opened my eyes again. My eyes wouldn't focus and they started to water as they burned a bit. "Who...?" I managed to croak quietly.

The person sighed, "Valerie."

...Valerie? As in...old crush/person who tried to kill me all the time? The person who loved me as Fenton and hated me as Phantom? I felt my eyebrows scrunch together, "Wha?"

Valerie smiled sadly as she sat back on her haunches. "Yeah. Believe it or not."

I grit my teeth as I put my hands on the ground to push myself up. My entire being seemed to scream at me as I sat up. I felt my head throb painfully with the rest of my body.

Valerie watched me cautiously, "I honestly would never have guessed _you_ for being Phantom."

I tensed and stopped breathing. Did she...?

"Yeah," she admitted with a heavy sigh, "I saw." Valerie paused a moment before adding, "I honestly don't know what to think anymore." She looked down at her fiddling hands, "I mean, since I thought you were a ghost...I thought that you didn't really have feelings... And that all those times I thought that you actually were shooting at me and missing...you were actually missing me on purpose..."

Was Valerie..._forgiving_ me? "You," I cleared my hoarse voice, "You're not mad?"

She hesitated, "Well, yes I'm mad, but I guess I wouldn't have wanted to tell me either if I was you...with me running around talking about how much I-" Valerie broke off and stared at him, "Wait a second..." Her eyes narrowed, "I never even told you that I was-"

"I knew. I've known."

"How?!" Was all that Valerie could manage.

I shrugged, not really having the energy to explain, "Long story." My shoulders slumped.

She looked like she wanted to say more, but she shut her mouth before she did. Her mouth drew into a sympathetic smile, "Hey. Let's get you home."

I nodded a little before stopping abruptly, "Wait...do you think you could drop me off at Sam's?"

Her sympathetic face changed into a...disgusted expression? Angry?

My conscience told me to add something to my request. "Sam, Tuck, and I were working on a project for school before I left."

Valerie's eyes drifted downwards and I noticed her fist clench tightly, "Sure."

* * *

We rode on her hover-board over to Sam's place. On the way, Valerie told me what happened after I had blacked out. Apparently, she rammed into Skulker and the Plasmius Electrifier was knocked out of his hands to be thrown against a tree. They fought for a bit, from what she told me, and then Skulker eventually managed to escape. The Plasmius Electrifier had cracked and was partially smashed from being thrown against the tough bark of the large tree. Something else just occurred to me.

"How long was I out?"

Valerie pondered for a moment, "Around an hour or two."

I made an irritated noise in my throat at the answer. _That's too long._

"What?"

"They're going to kill me..." My head gave another painful throb and my body continued to burn. I spotted Sam's. "That's her house." I pointed to the mansion.

If Valerie was impressed with it, she didn't say anything. She let her board hover next to the balcony of Sam's bedroom and I jumped off onto it. My legs threatened to collapse underneath me as I landed, but I managed to keep myself upright.

"Thanks, Val." I told her with a genuine, but also tired, grin.

She didn't say anything, but her smile told me 'No problem.' I watched as she shot off over the town.

* * *

My whole body protested as I willed myself to go intangible. I didn't have enough energy for it to work. So, I decided to just knock on the doors that were almost permanently locked. Nothing happened for a minute until I saw the curtains covering the glass doors lift up. I could make out the figure of Sam looking out of the glass and I waved back sheepishly. Her hands fumbled at the lock before the door swung open.

"What the _hell_, Danny?! I mean, were you just planning on leaving all the work to us?!"

"Yeah, dude!" Another annoyed voice, Tucker's, sounded from behind her.

"I'm sorry, guys..." I said weakly as I walked through the doors. "I got held up." I let myself sit right on the floor once my legs starting shaking a bit too much for my liking.

"What happened?" Sam demanded.

I looked up at her face and couldn't make out whether her glare was softening or not. Everything was still blurry. My eyes squinted in an effort to get my eyes to focus, "I can't tell if you're still mad at me."

"What do you mean?"

"I...can't see your face very well."

Sam suddenly dropped down to my level and held my face in her cold hands. She seemed to be looking into my eyes. "Can you see me now?"

I blinked a few times, "Kinda." I should have been able to see her at least a little better. There were two lamps turned on along with several lit candles.

She turned her head to face Tucker, "Tuck, come here." She commanded me as she looked back at my face. "His eyes are bloodshot."

Tucker bent down too. "They do look pretty red..."

Just then, the muscles in my side sparked in pain.

"Danny?! What's wrong?" Tucker and Sam asked at the same time.

I would've laughed at that, but my side hurt too much to do that.

"Tucker, turn on the light!"

"Will, you say please at some point?!" He whined as he got up and flipped on the bright overhead light.

"Oh, he's so pale!" Sam exclaimed worriedly once she saw me in the bright light.

I started to shake a little bit. A big part of me wished that I could never be so...weak in front of people. Sam laid me down so that my back rested against the rug. It made me smile to see how much my friends cared about me. Sam's movements were spastic and anxious and Tucker paced closely.

"Guys, I'm okay."

"No, you're not okay! Where do you hurt?" She asked frantically.

Managing a weak chuckle, I muttered, "Everywhere."

"Where do you hurt the _most?_"

I focused on the most noticeable pain for a second, "My side."

Sam's hands fumbled for the hem of my shirt and I fought to suppress a hiss when she came in contact with my skin.

"Oh my God!" She cried.

After subtly moving my body so that I could see what caused the reaction from her, I nearly did the same thing that she did.

Red burn marks spread out from my side; some places darker than others. There were even some blisters here and there.

"And my head." I added.

"Tuck, are these electrical burns?"

"Yep."

I could practically hear the grimace in their voices as they continued to speak. After closing my eyes, their voices faded away and I let myself fall into a deep sleep where I could escape the world.

* * *

**Hm... I had to google side effects for being electrocuted... Good ol' Google. **

**Review for me? Pleasey cheesy?:3**


	4. Just a Little Special Doll

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

I heard soft voices. The kind where the words aren't even decipherable. I'm not the type of person that can let a conversation that I couldn't understand continue. I needed to know what was going on around me. _Wait a second, where the hell am I?!_ "What?" Was all I managed to croak despite the multiple questions I had intended to ask at first.

"Hey, Danny!"

Whatever I was laying on was obviously not my bed. It was too soft. Not knowing where I am always tends to make me dizzy, so my head was spinning in a way that made me sick to my stomach. After noticing that, I also realized that my head was throbbing in time to my heartbeat. I could feel the pulse in the vein located at my temple without even applying pressure to it.

My side burned intensely and caused a low groan to claw its way through my throat.

"Need anything, buddy?"

Managing to pry my eyes open, I stared blankly at the sight before me. Two blurry looking people hovered near me, but I couldn't focus my eyes enough to see their faces.

"You okay, dude?" Someone asked concernedly

"Tucker, give him a minute." Growled a voice.

"Can I not ask him if he's alright? He looks like a freaking zombie!"

I didn't notice that my mouth was slightly hanging open until that comment was made, so I closed it. I recognized these people as my best friends suddenly.

Sam's voice rose, "Um, Tucker?! We've established that he's been electrecuted, so he's obviously not going to be at 100% in an HOUR!"

"Shh..." I managed to make the shushing sound through my teeth as I closed my eyes slowly. "Too loud..." My voice sounded even deeper as I murmured it while barely moving my mouth. The complaint rumbled in my throat at how softly it was spoken.

"Right, right. Sorry..." Sam whispered sheepishly. "Do you need anything, though? Some water...?"

I just couldn't find the strength to respond. At my lack of response, Sam grew more worried.

"Should we take him to the hospital?" She asked anxiously.

"I don't know, Sam... Maybe-"

"No!" I weakly grabbed at Tucker's sleeve because it was the only thing I could reach. "No hospital..."

"But, Danny..." Sam whined.

"I'm fine." I muttered. "I already told you."

"You are definitely not fine!"

"Sa-" Tucker stopped short as footsteps were heard from outside the bedroom door. I saw my friends' faces fill with apprehension.

I just closed my eyes as my stomach bubbled with dread. Her parents still hated me. The reason I knew that it wasn't Sam's grandmother was because football was on tonight, and everyone knows how much she loves football.

"Sammy-kinz?" Came a happy high voice. That voice makes me feel even more sick as my headache grew along with that. With that in mind, I turned over to lay on my good side which, fortunately, allowed me to face away from the door where the mean woman stood.

"These boys are still here?" She huffed; her kind tone turning into one of annoyance.

"Yes, mother." Sam said. I could tell that she was trying not to roll her eyes.

"Well, I thought that this project would've gone quite a bit faster..." She paused, "And what is that Fenton boy doing on your bed, Samantha?!" I could feel her eyes glaring into the back of my head.

"He doesn't feel good, mom! Give him a break for once, will you?"

"I swear, Samantha," she ground out, "if that filthy boy vomits on your bed...we will actually get a restraining order this time!" After she announced that, I heard her high heels click across the room and out the door.

The door slammed shut behind her.

"It's okay, man. She's gone now."

I didn't turn back towards them, but I grunted in acknowledgement.

Tucker continued, "I know. She's hated us for forever."

I knew he was just being nice. She only hated me. She only said 'boys' in order to not be too obvious. "Doesn't hate you..." I mumbled; my mouth partially smushed against the comforter.

"Does too."

"No," I moved back onto my back and turned my head towards them, "she only hates me."

I saw Tucker look away; unable to meet my eyes. Sam's face grew sad.

"Danny-"

"No. Don't try to sugar coat it." I closed my eyes again, but my energy rose tenfold due to the emotions swirling around in me, "My family's too weird for them to handle." I paused before laughing bitterly, "I mean, I can't say that I disagree with them. Look where my parent's weirdness got me!" I frowned for a second before continuing, "Their unhealthy obsession with ghosts turned their own son, _me_, into half of one!"

"Danny..." Sam started to comfort me, but trailed off once she realized she had no idea how to.

"Jazz even said several times how she wished she wasn't a Fenton! Sometimes I agree with her! I mean, if I wasn't, I wouldn't be some wanted half-ghost freak getting hurt all the damn time! Some people only like me as a ghost, and few people only like my human side! The only people who like both sides are you two and Jazz! Nobody even notices my human half, but when everyone loves me as Phantom," my voice cracked, but I forced myself to continue, "my parents hate me! And everyone else who knows both sides just hates me and wants me either as decor on the wall, a prisoner, or some evil son thing! And-"

"Danny." Sam grabbed my hand firmly and I forced myself to open my eyes to look at her. "First of all, if you weren't a Fenton," she chuckled quietly, "you wouldn't even exist. Your parents are the only reason you do exist." She smiled, "And second, so many people look up to you. Do you have any idea? They make freaking toys of you!"

Confused, I watched as she let my hand go and made her way over to her dresser where she opened a drawer. She reached around inside and grabbed something. I couldn't make out what it was since she put it behind her back. Sam walked back over to the bed, "Open your hand."

I did as I was told and she pressed what was hidden behind her back into my palm. I had to blink and squint before my eyes could make out what it was. It was a little Danny Phantom doll. Looking up at her, she spoke before I could.

"Found it at a store." She smirked, "I kept seeing them everywhere, so I decided to get one."

I looked down at the toy again and blushed. _She got this toy of me?_

A throat clearing broke the sudden silence, "Um, guys," Tucker said, "I'm still in the room..."

And with that awkward statement, everything was back to normal.

...Or so we thought.

* * *

**Review for me if you want me to continue!(:**


	5. Close Call

**I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Sadly.**

* * *

Swinging my backpack onto my back, I swiftly stood up and left my math class to go find Sam and Tucker. It had been a week since I had been electrocuted, and the number of ghosts in the town had dwindled to about zero. Although that seemed like a good thing, the fact that the Guys in White were the reason behind it ruined it. They were constantly patrolling; whether it was the streets or random homes. People all across town were furious with them for invading their houses.

I spotted the back of a girl with short black hair dressed in black. Sam. Quickening my pace, I made my way over to her. "Hi."

She turned around, "Hey, Danny! What's up?"

"Not much." I hefted the heavy backpack higher, "Just glad that school's finally over for the day."

Laughing, she replied, "No kidding! I just had three tests in a row!"

"Where's Tucker? Don't you guys usually have the last class together?"

"Yeah, but he went home sick. I think that Nasty Burger he found at the bottom of his backpack was just a _bit_ old."

I face-palmed, "Seriously? He's such an idiot."

Chuckling, Sam finished packing her bag and slammed her locker shut. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Come on! I didn't see any Guys in White today! Can't we fly instead of walking?" Giving her my best puppy-dog face, I clasped my hands together. I got down on my knees to make myself look smaller than her.

"Ugh! Danny!" She shielded her eyes, "I _cannot_ take that face!"

"I seriously haven't seen them today!"

She risked looking back at me, "Stop that! Fine!"

"Yes!" I stood back up to my actual height; me just about towering over her.

Grabbing her hand, I dashed into the nearest alleyway; the stink of a dumpster against the brick wall burned my nose.

'Goin' ghost,' I thought to myself. (No, I didn't yell it out anymore.)

Letting the bright rings wash over me, I transformed into my ghost form. I picked Sam up without another word and took off into the sky. For a fall day, it was actually rather warm. Few clouds were in the blue sky, and the sun shone on my face.

"It's so nice today." Sam commented.

"See? Perfect day for flying!"

"So, my house or your place?"

We had decided to make plans a couple months ago for a movie night whenever we didn't have any homework during the week. Only six nights so far in the school year fit the description considering it was the third month of school.

"Wherever. Your house has the theater, but your parents hate m-"

My sentence was cut off as something hot grazed my ear. I whipped around and scanned the ground...

The Guys in White.

"I thought you said you hadn't seen them today!" Sam whispered harshly into my ear.

"I seriously haven't seen them!" I argued defensively.

Three more attacks from some special ghost equipment were shot and I barely had time to dodge them.

"Time to get out of here." I muttered under my breath.

Sam said nothing as I quickly flew out over town to go find another dark alley to transform back into my human form. We couldn't risk going to one of our homes; the GIW could have followed us there!

I caught sight of one between an old diner and an antique shop. They were almost deserted. Perfect. Once I reached it, I let my feet make contact with the asphalt before lowering Sam down.

"You're so stupid!" She informed me roughly. "Actually, _I_ am for agreeing to letting us go fly!"

"Sam," I sighed, "stop trying to pin the blame on someone, okay?"

She spun around, "Don't tell me what t-"

I couldn't hear the rest of what she said as something moving with a strong force sent me sprawling. I skidded across the asphalt until I came to a stop.

"Danny!"

"I'm fine, Sam." I called to her.

I was trapped in a glowing net; the security of the netting not allowing me to move my limbs in any way since they were crushed to my body. "I'm a little claustrophobic, though." I added.

"Well, well, well."

Sam and I turned our heads towards the new voice.

A man in a white coat and black sunglasses held a smoking gun, "Look who we have here." He said slowly as he casually walked up to my form trapped inside of the net. "The Ghost Boy. Who knew that we would catch him in a simple ecto-net?"

"I know." Rumbled another voice, "You would've thought that we would have to literally shoot him down."

The man nearest to me crouched down so that he could be eye level with me. He smirked at me before smirking at his partner, "We got him."

* * *

Sam cleared her throat authoritatively, "Excuse me, boys, but do you have the papers to arrest this ghost?"

"What?"

"You know, page 204, subchapter 9, paragraph 42 F of the Anti-Ghost Code says that you need a permit to arrest any ghost over a level 6." She gestured to me, "And Danny Phantom here just so happens to be a level 8."

I gave them my best innocent smile through the glowing net.

One of the agents tapped their chin, "We're going to go check the van for that..._permit_."

"Yeah," the other man agreed, "Don't move!"

And with that, they left the alleyway.

Sam and I looked at each other for a moment before she began to untie the net. The agents were still gone once she was finished, and after throwing it off, I swiftly picked up Sam and flew up high into the air. Spotting yet _another_ freaking alleyway, I quickly dropped down and set Sam down again. I willed the rings of light to appear and turn me back into my human self. Once I was wearing my red and white T-shirt with my jeans, along with my hair turning back to black and my eyes to blue, I felt a huge wave of relief wash over me.

I gave Sam a bright smile, "Let's go to your place to watch the movie; where they'll never suspect the Ghost Kid to be hiding."

* * *

**My 4 minute speech in front of the entire school is in 3 days...(I'm the very first student to go. Stupid alphabetical order.) I need some reviews to cheer me up, please.):**


End file.
